Lyrics
by sportschickVLVR
Summary: (One Shot) BV get together! Bulma can't get Vegeta to admit any feelings for her, so she convinces him to express himself through songs. (Cussing)


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Nor do I own or are in any way in business with the artists used (Linkin' Park, Jay-Z, Incubus).

--**The Car Ride**--

"Vegeta if you don't get in the car right this instant I swear to Kami himself that I will leave the gravity chamber broken for a full month! Androids or no androids, you can go spar with Goku if you insist on using the "defense of the planet" excuse again mister!" And with that she attempted to push him in the direction of the car, obviously failing miserably.

"Woman why do you still attempt to move me even if you know that I weigh twice as much as you ever will and can crush your neck with a pinch of my fingers?"

"For starters, I highly doubt that you would find the need to kill me, nor the stupidity that would be involved in such a thought. Secondly, I am trying to stress the importance of you coming to this event, and thirdly YOU'RE GOING!"

"I do not want to sit around at a "party" being completely bored because that banshee of a wife Kakarot has will not even let him spar at social gatherings."

"Vegeta could you TRY to have FUN for once without fighting? You always sit in the corner brooding to yourself or observing everyone eat or something isolating like that. You're worse that Piccolo for Kami's sake and you're humanoid."

"Why do I need to go? There's nothing in it for me but food," Vegeta grouched.

"You are a part of our little Z fighter family so you are coming!" she demanded. Vegeta scoffed.

"I am NOT a part of your little "Z fighter family" and will never be!" he declared.

"As long as you are living in MY house and using MY gravity chamber and eating MY food and fighting along side of MY friends, that would count as being part of the family!" she reasoned. "Now get in the car." Vegeta twitched at the mention of the gravity room, not bearing the thought of his prized "possession" (thought it wasn't really his) being taken away. This time when she pushed he let her and he conceded to getting in the car.

"Flying would be much more efficient that this," he grumbled, figuring if she was going to ruin his night he might as well make it hell for hers.

"I refuse to be flown around by an angry Saiyan who fights with me all the time to begin with."

"YOU start the fights woman, not me."

"YOU could call me by name, which I still wonder if you even know."

"YOU can call me by title, if you so wish for me to call you by name."

"YOU can shut the fuck up now because I need to drive," she finished, pressing a button in the car to start music.

Vegeta huffed and cocked an eyebrow. "This blaring music is less distracting than me? You're a crazy bitch."

"And you're an assholish prick."

"What the hell is a prick?"

Bulma giggled. "I think you should ask someone of the male gender about that one," she hinted. Vegeta crossed his arms and scoffed, deciding to listen to the horrible earth music blasting through his ear drums.

"_When I pretend everything is what I want it to be I look exactly like what you always wanted to see. When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am, Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay, I'm just trying to bend the truth. I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm lying my way from…_

_If you feelin like a pimp nigga, go and brush your shoulders off… Ladies is pimps too, go and brush your shoulders off. Niggaz is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you get, that, dirt off your shoulder…"_

Vegeta listened intently to the lyrics. Humans had a thing for making songs general and applying them to everyone's problems. They also felt the need to give advice, and sing songs only when a relationship could be tied into it. He laughed internally. Humans and their stupid emotions!

Bulma skipped to the third song. Vegeta didn't understand who would want to mix rap with rock, but so far it sounded tolerable.

"_Motherfuckers wanna act loco, hit 'em wit', numerous shots with the fo'-fo' Faggots runnin' to the Po-Po's, smoke 'em like cocoa… Fuck rap, coke by the boatload…Fuck dat, on the run-by, gun high, one eye closed left holes through some guy clothes…Stop your bullshittin', glock with the full clip… Motherfuckers better duck when the fool spit… One shot could make a nigga do a full flip…See the nigga layin' shocked when the bullet hit…And hey ma, how you, know nigga'z wanna buy you but see me I wanna fuck for free, like Akinyele… take this ride 'til you feel it inside ya belly, If it's tight get the K-Y Jelly…All night get you wide up inside the telly side to side, 'til you say Jay-Z you're too much for me…"_

Vegeta scowled. Were all human songs this vulgar? Bulma giggled.

"Wow. Listen to those lyrics!? Did you write them?"

_"I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard… Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everybody can see these scars. I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel but it's like no matter what I do I can't convince you to just believe this is real. So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do… face away and pretend that I'm not but I'll be here cause your all that I've got…"_

"_Got a condo with nuttin' but condoms in it  
The same place where the rhymes is invented  
So all I do is rap and sex, imagine how I stroke  
See how I was flowin' on my last cassette?  
Rapid-fire like I'm blastin a tec, never jam though  
Never get high, never run out of ammo… Nigga'z hatin' 'n' shit cause I slayed your bitch, you know your favorite, I know it made you sick  
And now you're, actin' raw but you never had war  
Don't know how to carry your hoe, wanna marry your hoe  
Now she's mad at me, cause your majesty, just happened to be  
A pimp with a tragedy  
She wanted, us to end, cause I fucked her friend  
She gave me one more chance and I fucked her again  
I seen her tears as she busted in, I said  
"Shit there's a draft, shut the door bitch and come on in!""_

Vegeta HAD to chuckle at that one. "That verse seemed more directed to your ex-mate if you ask me."

"We'll I'd rather to have fucked and lost than to have never fucked at all."

"You have no right to talk woman. You've done nothing yet," he poked, making an oral sex gesture at her just to see if she'd crash on the road. He had no such pleasure.

"Oh how nice of you to keep tabs on me," she added sarcastically. "I don't exactly see you pimping this planet, though from the looks of it you seem to have been studying it." Apparently Vegeta didn't know about internet porn yet and didn't regard her hint.

"No one is worthy," he stated simply, crossing his arm monotonously.

"Well I'll warn you now, the day you do find this "worthy" person (heaven help them) and I won't hesitate to let hell loose on you."

"From what it sounds like, you're jealous that I don't feel the need to knock YOU up."

"Now who ever said anything about knocking me up?" she teased. "Maybe if I let you screw me whatever bug flied up your ass will go as crazy as we would be and leave."

"Well-" he started.

"Wait Vegeta listen to this!" They waited during the banging drums and blaring guitars before a man started screaming over the speaker (in a very throaty and rough high pitched voice mind you. It IS Linkin' Park.)

"_Now!!!!!!!! Hear me out now!!!!!!!! _

_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not, right now. Hear me out now. You're gonna listen to me, like it or not, right now!!!!!!"_

"Oh my Vegeta! I do believe that sounds like you," she laughed hysterically. "Is that the way you scream when you "power up"?" she asked, breaking up into a fit of giggles. Vegeta did not find this at all funny. Not only did she equal him in hot temperament, her voice could go exceedingly beyond the level of annoyingness his could ever reach.

"No, onna, it's the scream I make when I fuck," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"How would you know?"

"Maybe one day I'll show you," he said sardonically

"Oh what a great honor that would be," she sneered.

Vegeta focused his attention on the lyrics of the chorus, which apparently caught his ear.

"_I can't feel the way I did before, don't turn your back on me… I won't be ignored… Time won't heal this damage anymore, don't turn your back on me… I won't be ignored…"_

Even he had to admit that sounded like something he would say. Bulma eyed him. Not only had he allowed himself to accompany her without putting up a good fight and allow her to cut him off during a comeback, now he had completely given up twice. Something was obviously troubling him. She frowned. Was she too harsh? Were some of these lyrics right about him? No, that couldn't be it. Could it? Just in case, she decided to leave him alone unless he struck first.

She sighed heavily, sensing Vegeta was in deep thought. She'd missed one of her favorite parts while arguing with him. She thought the lyrics over in her head, thinking about how true they were for her.

"_I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident. Cause you don't understand, I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense. I am what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt. It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out. So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do. Face away and pretend that I'm not… But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got."_

She skipped the next song (she didn't like it) and started focusing her attention on the road. Vegeta on the other hand, was having a mental fit over human music.

"_If you're having girl problems I feel bad for you son. I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one!"_

URGGGHH! Was this whole CD dedicated to him!!? What was up with humans and their fetish for pain and emotion? He decided to drown out the music until they were there…

--**The party**—

Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She was sick of watching Vegeta watch people, or sit alone staring up at the sky. At the moment he was lying in the grass, brooding at the stars. She excused herself and made way for him.

She couldn't help but smile as she stood over him. She plopped down next to him and rested her hands on her knees, looking up at where his attention was fixed. He seemed to tolerate her presence. He always did and she still struggled to figure out why. She was damn sure that he tolerated her most out of any of the Z fighters, Piccolo excluded. And she was thankful for that, considering that she did see him more than her own family. Her mother had insisted on accompanying her father to some meeting off somewhere. Bulma couldn't hide a smile at the thought of that. Ever since Yamcha and her had broken up (in a rather messy fight), her mother had been trying to set her up with Vegeta. Which, to her, wasn't all that bad of a thought. Crazy, yes, but didn't seem all that bad. He had probably destroyed hundreds of planets, many probably not too unlike Earth, and yet here they were almost befriending each other. But they'd been over that before: his history and whatnot. And she finally understood and no longer took his murderous past to heart. He also actually fought her for the same reason she starts fights with everyone else, for fun. And that's what made it all the more entertaining. They were two of a kind.

"What are you so happy about, woman?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma smirked, a tease coming to mind. She had never really tried teasing him about his sexuality and actually meaning it. "Oh, I was just having the most WONDERFUL daydream about that scream you mentioned earlier, but then you had to go ruin it with that sultry voice of yours!" she said turning toward him with the straightest and most batted eyed face she could make.

Then something happened that she could never ever ever EVER forget for the rest of her life, and even after that.

He blushed.

She watched in awe when he bolted up and his mouth formed this cute little "o" emitting the faintest little "hoh?" His cheeks reddened, causing his eyebrows to furrow and twitch. What was this? The Prince of all Saiyans blushing!??? At a comment about them having sex!? Oh things were getting good now.

"Awww… you look so cute when you blush!!!" He twitched before he resumed his 'growling' face.

"I am NOT blushing!"

"Don't deny it Vegeta it's okay if you're a pervert like everyone else on the planet," she giggled

His face reddened slightly as he was clearly embarrassed. He resembled an animal trapped against two walls. "What!? What are you suggesting!?" he steamed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't catch it before," she mused playfully. "I didn't think you meant it literally when you said you'd show me later." She could almost see the embarrassment foaming out his ears.

"H-… Huh?!" he huffed.

"Ok, ok I'll go before you ruin those pants."

"WHAT!?" he bellowed, right as she made her escape. Inside she was absolutely dying of laughter. Vegeta was a very confused camper, hearing her chuckle as she made her way back to Chi-Chi. He could feel his face turn red again as he overheard their conversation start up again.

"So how's Vegeta?"

"Oh, he's in a rather _tight_ spot right now," looking over and winking at him.

That's it.

Two could play at that game. She seemed to be unaware that he had a very sensitive advantage over her. He stood up and stalked over to the two of them. He smirked evilly at Chi-Chi. "Woman, why don't you tell your little friend here about that dream you had last night." Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. She couldn't remember her dream, but apparently it was something interesting that he knew about.

"I-… what are you talking about?"

"Hmm… you don't remember? I'm sure it would be troubling you today. I thought I could hear moaning coming from your room and heard you calling names. I figured it must have been a _very_ disturbing nightmare indeed," he sneered.

"Holy shit…"

"Well I figure maybe your friend here could help get you out of a _tight_ spot, cause obviously its affecting your behavior today." Flashing his famous smirk, he stalked back over to a tree and resumed his star searching business. Didn't think he knew about THAT dream huh?

Chi-Chi stared at Bulma. "What was that about?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just another one of those teasing games."

Bulma talked to Chi-Chi another ten minutes, and then conversed a little with everyone else before she strolled over to the tree to check on Vegeta.

"Explain yourself."

"Oh I thought I made myself pretty clear just then, unless of course you want me to just spell it out…"

"No I got the what and the why. I just want the when, where, and how."

"You forget , onna, that your room is right next to mine and I can hear everything, especially around one in the morning."

"Ok fine what exactly did you hear?" He stiffened.

"I already told you. Moaning and a name."

Bulma thought for a while. She faintly remembered the dream. She remembered it was a really good one but other than that she couldn't recall anything. She was, however, getting the gist of what was going on in the dream.

"Who's name was it?"

"Woman I would think you'd remember your own dream…"

"Humans have at least five dreams a night, yet some have trouble remembering just a glimpse of one. We are a pathetic, weakling race now tell me what you heard I'm interesting in hearing what the wiser half of my brain was trying to tell me," she said, taking a seat next to him against the tree.

"It was mine."

There was a long pause. "Really?" she asked stupidly. "Hmm.. that's interesting." Vegeta rolled his eyes. She laughed. "What the fuck was I dreaming about?"

"Hmph."  
"Well, Prince Vegeta, it looks like we're even," she said.

"I think a dream beats an expression any day!" he insisted.

"Whatever Vegeta. I'll let you have this one." Of course, Vegeta was still in the fighting mind.

"Yes what the fuck were you dreaming about? I was obviously unmistaken in saying it was affecting your _mood._"  
"Shut the hell up, like you've never once had the idea of fucking me!" she teased.

"Why would I? Your hideous features wouldn't allow me to even consider it."

She smiled. "Thanks, Vegeta. Coming from you that's a compliment." Vegeta sat there in silence, unsure of how she meant that. He detected no sarcasm but how could she possibly reverse his statement?

"Why are all humans so difficult?"

"Why are all Saiyans so stubborn?"

"Saiyan's aren't stubborn merely because we have willpower, something humans clearly lack," he spat.

"And humans aren't difficult merely because we are complicated, something Saiyans obviously aren't," she retorted.

"Humans aren't complicated. They're weak."

"At least we're not weak emotionally."

"You call crying over 'soap operas' strong emotionally?"

"No. I'm saying we're _strong_ enough to be able to handle feelings without having to suppress them. You're Saiyan not Vulcan." An interesting idea, but Vegeta refused to let her win even if she did have a point.

"Feelings only get in the way. It will be the ultimate downfall of Kakarot."

"Have you ever considered that feelings are what make him so powerful? Didn't you notice that he only turned Super Saiyan after Krillin blew up? Can you imagine how powerful he would have become if it had been Gohan or Chi-Chi? It was the rage and hurt and pent up emotion that sent him over the edge. Maybe if you used that to your advantage, you would have an easier time becoming Super Saiyan." Bulma stood up and headed to talk to Goku before Vegeta had a chance to argue back. He sat there in silence, contemplating what she told him. Could she be right? Were these 'emotions' the key to turning Super Saiyan? Inconceivable! He would have to test it out when they got back home.

----**Capsule Corp.**----

As a late night prowlers, they often met in the kitchen around midnight or one in the morning for late night snacks. It was almost tradition, a sort of bonding time for the both of them that didn't include fighting.

Bulma shuffled over to the refrigerator, turning the corner to find that the prince had beaten her to it. She sighed and went on the other side of him to get a good view of the contents. He pulled out a galloon of milk and she grabbed two cups. He poured for both and she handed him one as he put the milk back. Bulma hoisted herself up to sit on the counter (her favorite spot of course) as Vegeta simple leaned against it, one arm crossing his chest and the other leaning on it to support the cup. They sipped in silence before Bulma remember an errand she had to run in the morning, or 'later' morning rather.

"Oh, Vegeta, we have to go shopping later today." He grunted in response. The first time she told him he put up a fight, which resulted in her threatening to kick him out if he didn't at least help her carry the bags around. He couldn't stand the thought of having to spar with Kakarot to get a good source of entertainment, let alone a good workout. He thought it would be better for him to just leave and blow the whole planet up, but he decided he didn't have anywhere else to go. He _could_ always just blast the woman to another dimension, like he planned and threatened to in his first couple months of his stay. But of course, she always found a way to weasel her way out of situations like those.

Once he had her pinned against a wall, before she had thought to build the GR of course, and she had STILL managed to get out of that one. She had gotten him where she knew she could, his pride. "Are you so weak that you have to kill a weaker woman because you can't handle her?" That had done it. He'd simply pushed her against the wall and stalked away. And THEN she gave him hell for a week because of the bruises on her neck, which Yamcha had accused of being hickies.

In another instance he was going to sizzle her but she'd brought up that Goku would kill him if Vegeta killed her. He supposed it was his fault. Had it been any other woman he would have gone through with it, even if she was as attractive as Bulma. It was just that god damn mouth of hers. It was practically Saiyan! He let her get away with so many things, that it had grown to the point where she threatened the GR or kicking him out. Things had definitely changed between them. She had absolutely no fear of him, something that he halfway admired. If he had to consider anyone out of the 'Z fighters' his friend, she would be it. Friends? Is that what they were? The constant bickering, screaming matches, and gentle (at least on his part) assaults said otherwise.

"Vegeta? Vegeta?" His attention snapped back to her, looking up at her sitting on the counter. "Done?"

He nodded and handed the glass back to her. He chuckled at the thought of their assaults on one another.

"What?"

"I can't believe you tried to unman me last evening." She laughed.

"Are you referring to my desperate attempt to get you back into the car?"

"All you did was hurt your knee. And get everyone goggling at us…"

"I did hurt my knee, but that's not all I hurt."

"Just because humans double over from a zipper doesn't mean I'll cough up blood for that."

"Don't you even try and say that didn't sting! You didn't move your legs for a full minute and twitched at the slightest turn."

"Well I'm sure that was the undesired effect," he teased, trying to make her drop the subject of his pain and focus on that lovely dream that he held over her head. She paled.

"Would you stop bringing that up? I told you I can't remember the dream."

"Sure you don't consciously, but unconsciously that's the reason you aimed for my balls," he jeered.

"Shut up!" she whined, obviously defeated. She knew he wasn't going to let this one go. Hmm…. How could she get him to shut up for the next couple days? She had an idea. Her face lit up and she slammed her glass down on the counter.

"I've got it!" she declared excitedly. "Gotta go. Cya," she said, slipping off the counter and scurrying to her room.

--**The Store**—

"Ok Vegeta. I have a game I want you to play with me. A challenge if you will!" she said excitedly.

"Woman, I refuse to play your silly games just to entertain you!" he scoffed.

"If you play, you won't have to hear my annoying voice for a long time!" Hmm…

Game Bulma Peace Silence?

It had to be worthy a try.

"Ok fine. What is it?"

She grabbed the two nearest Cd's, both identical, and bought them.

"Ok one is for you. This is the Incubus CD, the lyrics are inside the booklet. Now, we can't talk to each other. The only way to we're allowed to express ourselves is through motions and the playing of these songs! " she said. That sounded okay to him. He would rather listen to human music once or twice a week than her harpy voice screeching at him when their little fights got extreme.

"When does it end?"

"When all the songs are used up, except for that one instrumental. And you can't use a song unless you mean most of it except for one or two lines, gender discrepancies not included. 'She' turns to 'he' accordingly and vice versa."

"How do you win?"

"Whoever plays the last song wins. And you can play two songs in a row if they fit together and you mean them, which means you might not necessarily win if you go first."

"What do you get if you win?"

"Uh…whatever you want from the other person."

"Anything?"

"Anything." (Hopefully he won't demand the whole damn house. O.O)

"When do we start?"

"When we get home."

"Deal."

--**The Songs**—

The dome was certainly quieter with the two not screaming at each other every time they were within 20 feet of each other. Ironically, the first song on the CD was the first to go. Bulma had just come back from a meeting and was on the verge of tears. Let's just say… it didn't go well. She stormed into the kitchen, rounding the corner as she screeched "Why does owning a multi-billionaire company have to be so STRESSING!!!!???" to no one in particular. She was about ready to chuck a chair at the wall when Vegeta came around the corner and turned the CD player on. Then he walked over to the wall and crossed "Privilege" off the song list and strolled out.

"_Isn't it strange that a gift could be an enemy? Isn't it weird that a privilege could feel like a chore? Maybe it's me but this line isn't going anywhere, maybe if we looked hard enough we could find a backdoor. (Find yourself a backdoor.) I see you in line, dragging your feet. You have my sympathy. The day you were born, you were born free. That is your privilege. Isn't it strange that the man standing in front of me doesn't have a clue why he's waiting, or what he's waiting for? Maybe it's me, but I'm sick of wasting energy. Maybe if I look in my heart I could find a backdoor. (Find yourself a backdoor.) I see you in line, dragging your feet. You have my sympathy. The day you were born, you were born free. That is your privilege."_

Bulma sighed, thinking of what a lucky life she'd lived so far. At sixteen, she was off having adventures and the most fun of her life while other people her age were still sitting in class at school. She happened to befriend the most powerful warrior on the earth (as well as the kindest) who always did and will protect her. She giggled. Vegeta had made her anger vanish completely. He must not have wanted to hear her screaming.

The next song to go wasn't a very happy one. Vegeta had managed to blow up the GR (which costs a lot of money mind you!) and Bulma was **not** happy. Had he been hurt, she might have had sympathy, but he came strolling out, demanding that she build another one fast. If she hadn't thought up the stupid game, she really would've let him have it. Instead she just stomped up to him, game him THE look that said "you will pay for this," made a neck slicing motion at him, and pressed a remote to start blasting the next song.

"_Blink and you miss a beat. Keep one of your eyes open at all times. Think that you're on the brink? The shit hasn't even begun to hit the fan. Consequence you'll see will be stranger than a gang of drunken mimes…"_

Vegeta smirked as he remembered seeing Chiatozu and Tien swaggering around at one event.

"_Situation has a stink. Better clear the air before your son becomes a man. Blink. Everything's been augmented, you've been left so far behind. Think, for sure, next time you should wear a pair of eyes in the back of your head. Consequence you've seen has been stranger than sci-fi of any kind. Situation baffles me. I guess it's true you too are one of the walking dead. You better think fast! Cause' you never know what's comin' around the bend. You better not blink! For consequence is a bigger word than you think. It's bigger than you or me."_

He got the tiniest feeling she was pissed. He just laughed and went to his room to shower off all the grime that clung to him when he blew up the GR.

The last song to go before things started getting interesting was used by Vegeta. He got word from Mrs. Briefs that Bulma was throwing a party and inviting all the Z fighters. What was up with her and get togethers? He didn't think he could stand another party, let alone in the house. Bulma walked into her room to find Vegeta tapping his foot and pointing at the CD player.

"_It's comin' around again… they're letting it out again, again. It's comin' around again… they're letting it out again, again. When it comes, it comes abrupt. When it feels, it feels like trading brains with an imbecile… for real. Yes I feel emphatic about not being static and not buying philosophies that are sold to me, at a steal. Just when you thought it was safe to think, in comes mental piracy! What I'm looking for cannot be sold to me. I wish they would stop trying cause' what I want and what I need, is and will always be free. It's comin' around again... they're letting it out again, again. It's comin' around again… they're letting it out again. When it comes, it comes unannounced. And it feels like a matador is taunting me with his reddest red cloth and I am the bull. Yes I feel emphatic about not being static and not eating the bullshit that's being fed to me no more… cause' now I'm full. Just when you thought it was safe to think, in comes mental piracy! What I'm looking for cannot be sold to me. I wish they all would stop trying, cause' what I want and what I need is and will always be free."_

Well, he lived through the party okay, doing what he always does. But this time Bulma couldn't do more than sit by him in silence. For some reason he didn't seem to feel any better than when she ran her mouth off at him the last party.

After that things got REALLY interesting. Yamcha had come over, trying to apologize to Bulma and what-not. Apparently he was really really really sorry he cheated on her, but Bulma decided she couldn't be force-fed his bullshit anymore.

"Yamcha!" she insisted forcefully. "Look. I'm not buying it anymore! I mean it! We're through." His fists clenched and for a moment she was afraid he was going to strike her. His face contorted and he opened the door to leave.

"Fine! You were always a prude anyway! Maybe if you'd just given in I wouldn't have run off and had sex with other women! You'll die a lonely old prude!" he screamed, and slammed the door shut as he left.

Bulma leaned against the door, sliding down until she was on the floor. She put her hands up to her face and sobbed. "I definitely don't love him anymore…" she muttered. She looked up as Vegeta cleared his throat.

His eyes studied her as he leaned down and handed her a CD player. Still shaking a little, she gave him a confused look before she put the headphones on.

"_If I hadn't made me, I would've been made somehow. If I hadn't assembled myself, I'd ve fallen apart by now. If I hadn't made me, I'd be more inclined to bow. Powers that be would have swallowed me up, but that's more than I can allow. If you let them make you, they'll make you papier-mache. At a distance you're strong, until the wind comes then you crumble and blow away. If you let them fuck you, there will be no foreplay. But rest assured, they'll screw you complete til' your ass is blue and grey. You should make amends with you. If only for better health. But if you really want to live, why not try and Make Yourself? If I hadn't made me, I'dve fallen apart by now. I won't let em' make me, it's more than I can allow. So when I make me, I won't be papier-mache. And if I fuck me… I'll fuck me in my own way!"_

Bulma chuckled. That sounds like the type of condolence and advice Vegeta would give, if he gave her any.

"_You should make amends with you. If only for better health. But if you really want to live, why not try and Make Yourself? Make yourself."_

Bulma took the headphones off and stood up with him as she handed them back. She smiled sincerely and gave him a hug (causing quite the startled reaction), then retreated back to her room, feeling completely refreshed.

It'd only been a week and already four songs were gone. Both of them carried a CD player around with them everywhere, just in case of emergency use. Vegeta had no idea why on earth he felt the need to play this stupid game with the onna. If it kept her quieter than usual, it was good enough for him. But… he did miss her bluntness.

He sat on a balcony, absolutely bored, sick of looking at the GR, staring at the stars. He heard his door creak open and felt the woman slide up on the balcony next to him. They sat in silence for a while. Finally she elbowed him and pointed to the CD player and gave him a battered blink, which translated to "how are you doing?" Vegeta sighed. She wasn't going to leave until he gave her an idea of what was on his mind.

"_Will I ever get where I'm going? Will I ever follow through with what I had planned? I guess it's possible that I have been a bit distracted and the directions for me are a lot less in demand. Will I ever get to where I'm going? If I do, will I know when I am there? If the wind blew me in the right direction would I even care? I would. I take a look around; it's evident the scene has changed. And there are times when I feel improved upon the past. Then there are times when I can't seem to understand at all; and yes it seems as though I'm going nowhere... really fucking fast."_

Bulma understood. And she had just the answer. She reached over and changed the number of the song.

"_I'd like to close my eyes and go numb, but there's a cold wind coming from the top of the highest high-rise today. It's not a breeze cause' it blows hard. Yes and it wants me to discard the humanity I know, watch the warmth blow away. Do you think I should adhere to that pressing new frontier? And leave in my wake a trail of fear? Or should I hold my head up high and throw a wrench in spokes by leaving the air behind me clear? Don't let the world bring you down. Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold. Remember why you came and while you're alive experience the warmth before you grow old."_

When the song was done she slid off and left him alone to think. But the next morning, he seemed more unhappy than usual. He blew things up for no reason (the toaster! No!!!!) and snarled whenever he saw her in the room. This lasted for three days. Finally she'd had enough when he'd given her the evil eye when he walked in the kitchen (everything things happen there .) . He also seemed to try and be as far away as possible. He purposely stayed on the other side of the room and refused to acknowledge her presence. Finally she slipped the CD into the radio on the counter.

"_Today, everything was fine. Until roundabout, quarter to nine, I suddenly found myself in a bind. Was it something I said? Something I read and manifested that's getting you down? Don't you dare come to bed with that ambiguous look in your eye; I'd sooner sleep by an open fire and wake up fried. Say what you will, say what you mean. You could never offend; your dirty words come out clean. Tomorrow, what price will I pay? Could I make it all up to you by serving coffee for two in bed? Would you then gimme the time of day? I need a map of your head, translated into English so I can learn to not make you frown. You'd feel better if you'd vent, put your frustrations into four letter words and let them out on mine, the most weathered ears in town. So say what you will, say what you mean. You could never offend; your dirty words come out clean."_

Vegeta stomped over to the player (making Bulma fearful that he would blast it or pound it into the counter), but instead he changed the song and went away. She sighed, walking over and checking two more songs off the list, though he probably only meant three lines out of the song towards her, and the rest was probably directed towards himself.

"_To resist is to piss in the wind. Anyone who does will end up smelling. Knowing this, why do I defy? Because my inner voice is yelling. There is a fist pressing against anyone who thinks something compelling. Our intuit we're taught to deny, and our soul we're told is for selling. Get out from under them; resist and multiply! Get out from under precipice and see the sky! Get out from under them; resist, unlearn, defy! Get out from under precipice and see the sky!"_

She sighed heavily. He obviously wanted tell her something… if only it was what she hoped for…

Over the past week they had been playing this game, she'd started to miss that sexy voice of his and those little scuffs they had. They had their little night prowler meetings, but that was still difficult considering she only had 12 options of expressing herself.

She'd started developing… feelings. But how deep did they go? She sighed again. She was being foolish. He was a cold-blooded, lonely alien who fought his own feelings and looked down upon her race. He could never return her feelings! She pouted for a moment. She realized she would just have to suppress them, for the first time in her life, and give up. Oh how she longed to be more than an annoying bitch in his eyes!

She crept into his room again later that night, looking cautiously around the door in case he happened to be changing. She didn't know why she was there, only the compelling urge to see him. He was sitting on the balcony again. She moved towards him, feeling as if some unknown force was causing her feet to inch near him. He slowly turned his head towards her, looking possessed as well as he gently slid off the railing. He seemed to float toward her, not making a sound, eyes burning into hers as she struggled to find the strength to breathe. She did a sharp intake as he stopped, only millimeters of air separating them. Chills crept up her spine as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Her stomach quivered as she searched his eyes, before he finally pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. He slipped something into her hand before finally letting go.

"Love."

Then he was gone, blasting off into the night sky. She remembered her previous request of venting his frustrations into four letter words and smiled. She felt a CD player in her hand and put the headphones on, listening to the song he'd set it to, smiling as she recognized the music.

"_Meet me in outer space. We could spend the night; watch the earth come up. I've grown tired of that place; won't you come with me? We could start again. How do you do it? Make me feel like I do. How do you do it? It's better than I ever knew. Meet me in outer space. I will hold you close, if you're afraid of heights. I need you to see this place, it might be the only way that I can show you how it feels to be inside of you. How do you do it? Make me feel like I do. How do you do it? It's better than I ever knew. You are stellar."_

A happy tear rolled down her cheek as clutched the CD player to her chest, wishing it was him. Her previous thoughts had been wrong! He could return her feelings. She needed to tell him… tell him how much she returned his feelings.

The next morning she awoke eagerly, running through the house in search of Vegeta. She heard no hum of the GR, looked in his room, and searched all the bathrooms. His bed was still made, giving her a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Finally she walked into the kitchen to find her CD player set on "repeat one", playing a song she did not want to hear.

"_A decade ago, I never thought I would be, at twenty three, on the verge of spontaneous combustion. Woe-is-me. But I can guess that it comes with the territory; and ominous landscape of never ending calamity. I need you to hear, I need you to see that I have had all I can take and exploding seems like a definite possibility to me. So pardon me while I burst into flames. I've had enough of the world and it's people's mindless games. So pardon me while I burn and rise above the flame. Pardon me, pardon me… I'll never be the same. Not two days ago, I was having a look in a book and I saw a picture of a guy fried up above his knees. I said, "I can relate," cause' lately I've been thinking of combustication as a welcomed vacation from the burden of the planet earth. Like gravity, hypocrisy, and the perils of being in 3-D… and thinking so much differently. So pardon me while I burst into flames. I've had enough of the world and it's people's mindless games. So pardon me while I burn and rise above the flame. Pardon me, pardon me... I'll never be the same."_

She ran out into the backyard, an omniscient intuition telling her the absent hum of the GR was a worse sign that she had originally thought. She gasped. The gravity chamber was gone! She knew she shouldn't have installed a space ship on this one! What if it blew up? How would he get back? What if he died out there?

Such thoughts plagued her for six months. Around a week till the six month mark she'd managed to access (or rather hack) the serial number of the computer she'd installed so that she could send messages to the GR. She smiled… thinking of the perfect song for such an occasion and running to the kitchen to check another one off the list.

--**Space**--

Meanwhile, Vegeta lay on the floor of the gravity chamber, panting for breath. He went over to turn the gravity back on for another intense round of training when a glowing button caught his eye. He pressed it, to see a "you have a message" screen, followed by a song playing.

"_To see you when I wake up is a gift I didn't think could be real. To know that you feel the same as I do is a three-fold utopian dream. You do something to me that I can't explain. So would it be out of line if I said: I miss you? I see your picture, I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine. You have only been gone ten days, but already I'm wasting away. I know I'll see you again whether far or soon. But I need you to know that I care and I miss you."_

Vegeta looked down at himself, shocked. He felt his hair, which had spiked upward considerably. He felt… different. He ran over to the bathroom, only to be greeted by a golden reflection. He smirked. The onna was right after all. It was time to go home.

--**Capsule Corp**—

Bulma sulked around for yet another day, wondering when her prince would return. "Oh Chi-Chi," she sighed over the phone. "Call me crazy but I miss him so much!"

"I just can't believe he ran off like that! He didn't even ask if you return his feelings, whether he already knew or not."

"I just know he'll be back, but it's killing me how long it's taking!"

"I know, I know," Chi-Chi cooed in condolence. "If Vegeta told you he loves you he meant it, though. He doesn't seem like the type of person to joke around with that stuff, so I'm positive he'll be back, begging for you to be in his arms!" Bulma giggled.

"I only hope that's soon."

"muffled GOHAN! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STUDY!? NOW STOP GOOFYING AROUND WITH PICCOLO AND HIT THE BOOKS! **GOKUUUUUUUUUU!!!!** whack DID YOU LET HIM OUT!? YOU'RE GONNA GET IT MISTER! shuffling sound Sorry about that. heh heh I think I should go though. Gotta keep an eye on these crazy Saiyans and aliens and what-not!"

"By Chi! Nice catchin' up with you! Don't hurt them too bad we'll need them in a few years! Call me whenever you can!"

"Of course! Cya!"

Click

Bulma sighed. She felt completely miserable. She started to walk toward her room but heard something strange. Music? She opened the door and walked over to her stereo, which was playing the last song needed from the CD.

"_Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear. And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer. It's driven me before, and it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal. But lately I am beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes. So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive, will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive? It's driven me before and it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around. But lately I'm beginning to find when I drive myself my light is found. So whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes. Would you kill the Queen to crush the hive? Would you choose water over wine… hold the wheel and drive? Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there with open arms and open eyes."_

"I believe I win woman." She wheeled around. Oh, what a sight for sore eyes! She couldn't feel her feet, despite the uncontrollable urge to run over and hug him.

"You think so?" she squeaked. He approached her, smirking in that oh so sexy way of his.

"As for the prize…I think you know what I want, woman…" he groaned in her ear, brushing his lips over her neck. She quivered, but she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"I think you're mistaken, your highness. You see, you spoke to me before the last song. Therefore you're disqualified and I win," she reasoned, returning the smirk.

"Oh is that so?" he said, the lust on his face refusing to wipe itself away.

"Yes that is so," she teased, eyes glittering.

"So what do you want, woman?"

She leaned over to his ear as she felt him breathing heavily on her neck. "Why don't you show me what you thought my dream was about," she whispered.

His assault on her began.

---**The End!**---

I think you can imagine the rest. . Please R&R!!! Thanks for sticking with the story this long! Sorry if Vegeta seems OOC! And sorry about any spelling or wording mistakes!


End file.
